Nekoyasha
by Hagane2883436
Summary: Drabble. Half demon Nekoyasha was warned to stay away from the Inu no Taisho's sons, but Inuyasha doesn't seem dangerous. Curiosity gets the better of her when she meets him and his friends. Oh, and one other thing. It turns out that her older half sister is traveling with them. (I have to change the cover image soon) If you like the story, please contribute to it!
1. Familiar Stranger

**Familiar Stranger**

When I was little, my father (a human) told me a story about how my mother (a yokai) was slain by the Inu no Taisho.

"She thought that cats deserved to held in a higher place than dogs, so she ran off on a mission to defeat the great demon. But, unfortunately, your mother was just a nekotama, not a daiyokai like her enemy. She didn't stand a chance."

"If she wasn't strong, then why did you marry her, Daddy?"

"Strength isn't everything, sweetie. When she took her human form, she was beautiful. But there is something else you should know. The Inu no Taisho has two sons that are both very strong. You should be careful around them."

He told me what the great demon's sons look like, and I haven't forgotten his words to this day.

"Oh... _*giggle* _Onee-san! Stop! That tickles! _*giggle*"_

Nowadays, I travel from village to village, playing my flute on every new moon to earn money.

...

The crowd gathers around me as I play a song I call "Curse of the New Moon". They are silent and still as they listen. When I'm finished, they cheer and throw coins at my feet. They don't know they're giving money to someone they would fear under normal circumstances. That's why I choose this day to play my song. The people go back to their homes, and I see a strange group of people standing not too far away.

The boy in the red robe looks familiar, but I don't know why. He's yelling at a little yokai boy. A girl in really weird clothing (I'm one to talk) yells "Osuwari!", and the familiar boy falls on his face. A women and monk laugh. I can't help but to snicker. I never knew you could make someone fall just by telling them to sit; I should try it sometime.

I walk over to the group because... I really don't know why.

"Oh!" says the girl in weird clothing. "We saw you preform. It was a beautiful lullaby."

"Yeah," says the little yokai. "Inuyasha here almost fell asleep!"

The boy in the red robe springs up and bops the kid on the head.

"Oww... Kagome! Inuyasha hit me again!"

"Osuwari!" says Kagome.

The women speaks up. "It's okay, Shippo. He'll stop doing that when he becomes more mature." She smiles at Shippo.

Inuyasha?! So that's why I recognize the boy with the long black hair! My father told me about him. I just didn't realize it because he's a human right now. I'm supposed to be afraid of this guy? He looks about the same age as me and acts like an idiot, even though he's a lot older. How is he dangerous?

"So," Kagome starts talking to me again. "Do you live around here?"

"No. I actually travel around to different villages."

"Oh! So do we!"

"Really? Why?"

Inuyasha gets up and says, "It's none of your business. Now just go away."

Well, that was just plain rude! Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? I know a great way to get back at him: 'find out' his secret. Perfect timing! The sun is coming over the horizon. But I have to hide my secret first.

I tell Kagome that I'll be back in just a second and run behind a building. Before I started playing my flute, I left my hat and jacket behind this building. I put them on to hide my ears and tails. When I step out, though, the strange group has disappeared. Of corse. Inuyasha probably ran off, and the rest of the group had to go after him. Not to worry! I can easily follow them with my sharp senses.

...

The only reason I catch up to them is because they have stopped to fight some demons in a field. These people are a _lot_ stranger than they appear. Kagome shoots arrows at the demons, Inuyasha slashes them with a giant sword, Shippo uses fox magic, the monk sucks the demons into a hole in his hand, and the woman (who I now realize is a demon slayer) hits them with a huge boomerang. The woman is riding on a large cat demon, but it's not just any cat demon...

"Onee-san?!"


	2. Sister

Okay, so_ none_ of my stories are getting as many views/followers/reviews as my friend's _one _story. I don't understand why, but PLEASE REVIEW. That would make me happy. :)

* * *

**Sisters**

I'm so shocked to see Onee-san for the first time in years, that the next thing I know, I'm being attacked by a demon. I'm about to cut it down with my claws, but then I remember that there are others around, and I don't want them to know my secret. Wait a second! Inuyasha doesn't seem to care if people know he's a demon. I mean he's jumping around with a huge sword in a wide, open field! There isn't even a hint of caring whether people see him or not! Now that just makes me angry. My plan is totally ruined.

I lash out at the demon in front of me. Screw secrets. It feels good to sink my claws into flesh. I do it on almost a daily basis, but all the commotion and fighting going on around me makes me want to go all out. So I do.

Before I know it, the fight is over. I look around me and realize that everyone is staring at me with gaping mouths. Except for Onee-san. She rushes into me, and I fall onto her back. I almost forgot she was here.

Her fur is soft and warm (and has a little bit of demon blood in it from the battle, but that's okay).

The demon slayer women calls out to Onee-san. "Kirara! What's going on? Do you know this girl?" Why is she talking to Onee-san like she can understand her? The only ones that can actually tell what Onee-san says is another demon, not some human who thinks she can keep a yokai as a pet.

I get up and look at the woman.

"Who do you think you are, keeping Onee-san as a pet?! And you're a demon slayer, at that! Onee-san! Let's get out of here."

_"No," _says Onee-san. _"These people are my friends. I'm not going to leave them behind."_

"Your friends?! What are you talking about?"

Kagome steps forward. "Wait a second, you just called Kirara your sister?!"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, we didn't know Kirara had a sister."

"And," says the monk, taking my hand "such a beautiful young lady, at that."

I give him a look of disgust and rip my hand away. Over his shoulder, I see the demon slayer woman practically steaming from her ears. What could have made her that mad? Then I hear Kagome sigh and say "At least he didn't ask her 'the question'," 'The question'? Okay, now I'm really worried about what this monk is up to.

_"Don't pay any attention to Miroku, Nekoyasha," _says Onee-san. _"He does this to every girl he lays eyes on. Oh, and just in case you're wondering, 'the question' is if you'll bear his children." _

I shiver. What kind of sick freak goes around asking girls to- ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Luckily, I'm saved from those thoughts because Shippo goes up to Onee-san and says "Is it true Kirara? This girl is your sister?"

Onee-san nods her head.

"Well, actually," I say "I'm her half sister..."

Inuyasha speaks up. "Wether you say you're Kirara's sister, half sister, or whatever, I think you're lying."

Kagome turns toward the dog boy and yells at him. "Inuyasha! What in the world would make you even think that?!"

"She's a demon, and she doesn't seem like the type of person you can trust. I think she's trying to trick us so she can steal our things; I can practically smell it. And she's a cat. I hate cats."

Kagome says "Osuwari!" and Inuyasha falls on his face. Onee-san and I walk over to him, and I step on him when he tries to stand up. Onee-san growls and I say "Well you know what I smell? A rude dog that's about to get what's coming to him."

My dad may have been wrong about Inuyasha being dangerous, but he sure is disrespectful. Time to teach him a lesson...

* * *

I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story. Any suggestions? The next chapter is gonna start with 'Inuyasha just got pwned by a girl and a cat, blah, blah, blah' then I might choose a suggestion from a comment. Review - You could be a winner!


	3. Not a Chapter - Please Help!

I NEED **YOUR** HELP!

Okay, people - This is my one story with the most favorites and follows, but I can't update. I honestly have no idea where I was going with it, so if you all would be so kind as to write reviews suggesting what the next chapter should be, I would really appreciate it.  
**This story has not been abandoned! Its turned into a drabble created by its readers.**

Thank you for not killing me for my crappy writing!


	4. Inuyasha's Punishment

This chapter is dedicated to sangoscourage, who came up with many ideas of how Inuyasha gets pwned! Then, because I got writer's block and could only write the first two sentances, they took the liberty of writing the rest of the chapter. And for that , I am very thankful. This brings up something I should add onto my request for ideas - I think it would be a lot more fun if you come up with the idea _and_ write the chapter. That way, this will turn into a collection of different writer's way of writing! That all being said, this chapter is in third person pov, so it's no longer limited to first person. In fact, if you make a chapter, it could be in anyone's pov! Thank's for the help and contribution, and please enjoy~ :)

* * *

**Inuyasha's Punishment**

_Recap::Start_

_"She's a demon, and she doesn't seem like the type of person you can trust. I think she's trying to trick us so she can steal our things; I can practically smell it. And she's a cat. I hate cats."_

_Kagome says "Osuwari!" and Inuyasha falls on his face. Onee-san and I walk over to him, and I step on him when he tries to stand up. Onee-san growls and I say "Well you know what I smell? A rude dog that's about to get what's coming to him."_

_My dad may have been wrong about Inuyasha being dangerous, but he sure is disrespectful. Time to teach him a lesson..._

_Recap::End_

"First thing's first - If you hate cat's so much, then how can you stand traveling with Onee-san?" Nekoyasha said with a triumphant tone.

Shippo hops up on Onee-san's back again and says, "Team Cat - One point!"

"Why you little runt, how dare you take that miserable feline's side!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped up and leapt towards Kirara to get at the little kitsune.  
Big mistake. Kirara ran forward and head butted the hanyou in to the tree behind him. Before he could realize what just happened, Nekoyasha rushed forward and yanked Inuyasha to his feet; bringing him face to face, hissing fiercely before she tossed him towards Kirara. The nekomata grabbed him by the back of his coat and leapt in to the air.

"Kirara, stop this at once!" Sango yelled. She was upset and surprised at her companion's behavior. The neko had never acted this way before.

"Mind your own business, demon slayer. He's getting what he deserves." Nekoyasha snarled, shoving Sango back towards the monk who caught her before she could fall.

"The young woman is right, ladies; he did bring this onto himself. Inuyasha did insult the both of them." Miroku stated solemnly as they watched the event unfold in front of them.

"That girl never did tell us her name did she!?" Kagome stated more than asked.

As Kirara climbed about fifty feet, just above the treeline, she tossed him up just before letting go of him and floated back a bit, watching him drop. From the ground, Nekoyasha scoffed as she watched the mutt flail about, trying to get his barings. As the young feline had predicted to herself, the hanyou landed on the ground in a heap.

"Well, little fox demon, that's two points for Team Cat." Nekoyasha exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked.

"We cats always land on our feet...gracefully." Nekoyasha answered, raising her voice a little so the others could hear.

"I'm going to take to take Inuyasha over to the lake to clean up. He needs it!" Kirara replied to her sister as she picked up the cocky hanyou and headed for the lake.

"Now where is Kirara going with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concerned of her companion.

"She's going to dump him in the lake nearby. Says he needs to clean up." Shippo reported.

* * *

Tell you what, on my profile, I'll make a list of all the people who contribute to the story with links to their profiles! Also, this is a drabble. A chapter might be an add-on, or it could be like a one shot!


End file.
